


The Jacket

by dontcallmeeds



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcallmeeds/pseuds/dontcallmeeds
Summary: Richie gets a letterman jacket, and Eddie can't handle it.





	The Jacket

            Richie lettered. Who’d have thought? Eddie was baffled when Richie showed up one week near the end of their junior year sporting a blue and white letterman jacket, “CHEERLEADING” in big letters on the back and “Richie” written above his pocket.

           “What is this,” Eddie said. “My boyfriend, a jock?”

           “Haha, Eds. This was just one of the reasons I joined cheerleading. Letterman jackets are super cool.”

           “Oh, are they?”

           Eddie wasn’t the only one who reacted this way. Bill’s eyes opened wide and Stan scoffed, the way he usually did when Richie did something crazy.

           “What on earth are you wearing?” Stan asked as the two entered the classroom.

           “Don’t hate, Stan the man, it looks bad on you.” Bill laughed and watched Stan blush. “Besides, this is a letterman jacket, and—“

           “It looks hot on you,” Eddie whispered. Now Richie was blushing.

           “Now it’s totally worth it.”

           “I d-didn’t know you l-l-lettered,” Bill said.

           “Cheerleading’s legit,” Richie whispered, taking out his history book from his backpack.

           “More legit than baseball,” Richie whispered.

           “W-What was t-that?” Bill asked, looking back at him.

           “Nothing, nothing,”

           “Just for the record, baseball is a million times harder than cheerleading,” Stan rebutted.

           “Says Mr. Benchwarmer over here,” Richie snapped.

           “Beep beep, R-Richie.”

           Richie knew when to stop, and he couldn’t help but watch Stan look at Bill with big heart eyes.

           “Okay, but you have to admit my jacket looks cool.”

           “I do not.”

           Richie gave him puppy dog eyes, and stuck out his lip.

           “Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase?”

           “Richie.”

           “Stanley.”

           “Okay. Whatever. Your jacket looks alright.”

           Satisfied, Richie plopped himself down in his desk. “Cheerleading harder than baseball, my ass.” Bill patted him on the back and plopped into his chair.

* * *

 

          “It’s fucking freezing out here,” Eddie whispered. It was surprisingly freezing for the nice April weather. The couple walked to Richie’s car, which sat in the far end of the high school parking lot. Eddie wanted to hold Richie’s hand, but due to the temperature, he had his arms crossed across his chest as he shivered.

          “Why did you not wear a jacket, Eds?”

          Eddie was too cold to even fight the fact that Richie called him Eds.

          “I f-forgot it in my locker,” Eddie replied, his bare arms getting covered in goosebumps. “F-fuck, I hate the cold.” Feeling polite, Richie quickly took off his letterman, and wrapped it around his boyfriend. The jacket was way too big on Eddie, with the sleeves dangling past his arms, and the jacket going down to just below Eddie’s waist, but the jacket was warm with Richie’s body heat. “Ohmygod Richie you’re like an oven.”

         “Heh, I know, that’s why I don’t need a jacket. I was burning up.”

         “You’re ridiculous, Rich.”

         When they arrived at Richie’s car, Eddie pushed Richie against the side of the truck. “Hey.” Richie smirked.

         “Hey…” Eddie leaned up to kiss him.

         “You looked super hot today.”

         “It’s the jacket, it has magic powers.”

         “Oh yeah?”

         “Yeah, because you look super hot right now.” Eddie blushed immediately.

         “Shut the fuck up, Richie—“

         “No, Eds, I mean it.” Richie put his hand on Eddie’s hip. “You’re so fucking hot.”

         “Uh, no, thanks for the compliment though.”

         “Trust me, I’m not a liar.”

         “Okay, bullshit, you lie all the time.”

         Richie brought his hand down to touch Eddie’s ass. “Richie—“

         “I never lie about how hot my boyfriend is. You’re so hot right now.”

         “Shut up and kiss me, asshole.”

         Richie did what he was told, and kissed Eddie feverishly. Eddie jumped onto him, wrapping his legs around him, and kissed down his neck.

         “Eddie—wait—“

         Richie scrambled to open the passenger seat door. They fell in, Richie closing the door behind him, and hovered over Eddie. He leaned down, kissing Eddie, and Eddie wrapped himself around him. Richie laughed into another kiss, putting his fingers at the hem of Eddie’s shirt. Without hesitation, Eddie slipped Richie’s jacket and his shirt off, leaving Richie thirsty for more. He dragged his fingers along Eddie’s bare chest.

         “R-Richie…” Eddie pulled Richie up to him and kissed him, his tongue slipping into Richie’s mouth. Eddie, while still having his lips intertwined with Richie’s, started unbuttoning Richie’s ridiculous Hawaiian shirt, pulling it off him in one swoop.

         All of the sudden, someone tapped on the window.

         “Fuck!” Richie’s head flew up, hitting it off the roof of the car. “Ow! Jesus.”

         “Stan?” Eddie grabbed his shirt from the floor and saw Stan standing outside, red as a tomato.

         “Sorry, guys. Um, Richie, you know I hate to ask this, but can I have a ride?”

         Richie sighed, looked down at Eddie, and back at Stan.

         “Sure. Yeah. Okay.”

         Richie scrambled out of the backseat and up to the front. Eddie put on his shirt and the jacket and hopped up into the passenger seat as Stan put his book bag into the backseat, still blushing with embarrassment. 

         “Doesn’t…Bill take you home?” Richie asked.

         “Yeah, he does, I just..."

         “Beverly and Bill have a date tonight,” Eddie interrupted. “I think I saw Bill leave with her.” Stan’s head drooped.

         “Damn.”

         “I don’t…” Stan hesitated. “How am I ever going to tell him I love him?” Stan asked. “He loves Beverly. Beverly. He’ll never love a guy, Richie. He’ll never love me.”

         “Don’t say that, Stan,” Eddie said, sad to see his best friend in pain. “You never know, he might think the same thing.”

         “I’m not dating anyone, Eddie. He is.” Stan put his head in his hands. “This is stupid. I’m stupid.”

         “You’re not stupid, Stan, get yourself together.” Richie said. “Look, I see the way Bill looks at you. That’s not…he doesn’t look that way at Bev. Not anymore. He’s only got eyes for you, and you know it. You’re just letting Beverly get in your head. If Bill realizes he loves you, or at least wants to be with you, he’ll dump Beverly and to be honest, Stan, Bev probably won’t even be surprised. You just have to wait for the right moment, when everything lines up perfectly, and then go for it: shoot your shot, and don’t even watch where it lands, just go for it.”  
Eddie was silent. Stan gaped, realizing this was probably the best piece of advice Richie had ever gave, and probably the best piece of advice Stan himself had ever received.

         “Thanks, Richie.”

         “No problem, Stan the Man.”

         They sat in the car and talked about the jacket, baseball, and Bill before dropping Stan off at his house.

         “Hey, uh…” Richie said, a big smirk on his face. “Later, do you think we can pick up where we left off?” Richie put his hand on Eddie’s thigh.

         “I-I don’t know, Richie.”

         Richie pulled into Eddie’s driveway, and pulled his hand away from Eddie’s thigh.

         “Hey.” Eddie seemed off, almost distant. “What’s up? Something seems wrong.”

         “Nothing’s wrong.”

         “Eddie. I know you. Come on.” Eddie looked into Richie’s eyes.

         “I don’t…it’s stupid, you’ll think I’m stupid.”

         “I don’t think you’re stupid, Eds, I’ll never think that.” Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand. “Let me know what you’re thinking in that cute little head of yours."  

         "Seriously, stop."

         "What?"

         "Stop calling me cute."

         "You are." 

         "I'm not! I'm small." Eddie looked down at his feet insecurely. "I knew what that was going to lead to, Richie, I'm not stupid."

         "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I pushed anything on you, I thought you were enjoying yourself--"

         "I was! It's just...for a while now I've been worried that when you see...well, all of me..." Eddie paused. "You'll want none of me."

         Richie couldn't believe his ears.

         "First of all, Eds, I didn't sign up to be your boyfriend just for sex."

         "I know that."

         "Second of all, I love every bit of you, and I don't care that you're short, okay? Don't even worry that I don't want you, because trust me, I do. If you don't want to do anything more than make out in the back of my car that's fine. It doesn't matter. I just want to be with you." 

         Eddie sat in his seat and smiled.

         "You promise?"

         Richie crossed his heart with his finger.

         "I promise."

         Eddie leaned over and pecked his lips. He leaned over, opened the door, and stepped out onto the pavement of his driveway. 

         "Hey, if you want to stop by later...my window will be open." Richie smiled at him, and Eddie felt himself blush. He shut the door and strutted over to his front door, and Richie stared at his ass, biting his lip. Eddie looked back at him and waved as he stood in front of his door. Richie waved back and his boyfriend walked into his house.

         "Damn."

         He couldn't wait until later. 


End file.
